


Soothe

by what_a_dork_fish



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Charles POV, Fire, honestly I don't know really, last stronghold, listening to MCR; that should be enough of a clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: "It's alright, everyone. I'm going to fix it."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Soothe

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested listening: "Mama" by My Chemical Romance, 'cause emo's not dead

“It’s okay, Jean.”

Jean stared in fear, as the panic dropped from Mr. Xavier’s face, and he smiled, as calm as if she was just showing him another drawing. “It’s okay, Jean,” he said, so gently the hair stood up on the back of her neck. “I’m going to make it okay.”

He stood, and left the bunker, wading through children and guards who moved away from him with wide eyes. Jean watched Mr. Xavier exit the bunker with his head high and his shoulders relaxed, and knew he was going to his doom.

And worse, he knew it too.

~

Charles walked through corridors full of broken bulbs and smoke. The sounds of gunfire came closer and closer. He still felt utterly certain that this was the right thing to do. He would die for this, but it was the right thing to do.

Screams. Roars of fury. It was a battle to the death, the humans invading the last stronghold of mutantkind. Erik had been right, in New York, at least. The humans had cracked into the underground home. The adults fought for the next generation, fought til their last breath, taking out as many humans as they could along with them. Charles could feel them, bleeding as they pushed themselves. Ororo collapsed, lightning scurrying over her skin, her body unable to withstand the power of the storm. Anna-Marie was sobbing as she stole more and more life, healing herself as she killed. Remy was in a corner, desperately blocking bullets. Warren was dead, fallen when they shot through his wings. Darwin tackled the man about to kill Alex from behind; Alex, who was swaying, the power tearing his skin apart.

Charles reached the battleground, the cafeteria. He stepped through the ruined doors, and said, “It’s alright, everyone.”

Every enemy froze. Human minds were always easier to manipulate. The mutants turned, and stared, as he walked forward. The kitchens were on fire. He could feel the heat of them.

“It’s alright,” he repeated, soothingly. “Get the injured away from here. Hurry.”

They did, struggling to drag their broken bodies past him and further into the stronghold. Anna-Marie carried Kitty’s body, cradling her adoptive sister as she wept. Kitty, dead from a bullet to the skull from behind. The only person Anna-Marie could touch without killing. Charles knew he would mourn too; mourn the dead, the injured, the terrified. Logan passed him, hauling three bodies at once. He glanced at Charles, caught his eye, and hurried past. Charles did not mind.

The fires from the kitchen boomed, and flame erupted from the doors and serving-window. The gas lines had been hit. Wood, and bodies, became fuel.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Charles let go of the humans.

Guns went off. The fire was seen, and screams began. Charles smiled, and herded all of the invaders towards the flames with just his mind. Explosives went off, killing, making shrapnel; and yet none of it touched Charles. He watched, unmoved, as human after human walked into the fire.

“It’s alright, everyone,” he said gently, audibly and telepathically, soothing his people. “I’m going to fix it.”

When the last invader had died, Charles walked into the flames too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please!


End file.
